1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to personalization of text and synthesized speech in a dialog and more specifically to generating text and speech using a presentation style specific to a user's social group, which can be used in a spoken dialogue or in a presentation system.
2. Introduction
In a human-human dialogue, people can adapt their interaction to each other based on what each person hears. For example, if one person in a conversation hears a foreign accent from the other, subsequent human-human dialog may have a slower speed than prior to identifying the foreign accent. Also, when people know more about one another, they can adapt their dialog accordingly—such as when both individuals are known to be IT specialists, those individuals can communicate using vocabulary which might not be known to HR specialists. Adapting interactions between a human and a dialog system, by contrast, can be difficult because many dialogue systems utilize a template-based natural-language generation, where the natural-language generated fits specific patterns defined in the templates used. As an example, if a system were constructing a natural-language response to a question stated by the user, the system can use a template having allocated fields for a “Yes/No” response, specific nouns used by the user, a verb used by the user, and other associated fields for describing those nouns and verbs such as adjectives and adverbs.